


Share

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Bathing/Washing, Double Drabble, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Tony's bathroom was huge.  His bathtub was practically a jacuzzi.  A small chess team could fit in his shower.  It was ridiculous.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Have a double drabble of bathing together for an extra gift. :D
> 
> This is some kind of non-canon compliant future fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Personal notes: OPD: 7/4.

Tony's bathroom was huge. His bathtub was practically a jacuzzi. A small chess team could fit in his shower. It was ridiculous. There were smaller apartments.

"Look, there's definitely room for both of us," Peter said in what he thought was a reasonable tone as he stripped out of the mud-spattered suit. Getting the golems soaking wet had helped—and also made things much worse.

"And there are definitely other bathrooms," Tony said, but it wasn't like he was actually kicking Peter out.

"So you use one of them if you care that much about privacy."

"This is _my_ bathroom."

"You can share." Peter shucked his boxers.

Tony drew in a sharp breath behind him. "Yeah, okay. I can share."

Peter started with a shower as Tony ran the tap for the bath. Peter got the brunt of the mud off before Tony slid in behind him. He was closer than he needed to be, considering the whole chess team thing.

"So, uh, let me know if I'm crossing a line here, but would you like me to wash your back?" Tony asked.

Peter smiled into the spray. "I'd like a lot more than that."

Tony gave it to him.


End file.
